Jasmine the Thief
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jasmine takes something from her mother, what is it? and will Jackie get it back? Please R&R


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**Jasmine the Thief **

It was such a nice day outside that Nick and Jackie Stokes decided to take their daughter Jasmine for a walk to the park. Jasmine loved the park, she loved running around, she loved swinging on Nick or Jackie's lap but she enjoyed the slide most of all.

The moment Jackie had looked at the 20 month old little girl and asked "Do you want to go to the park Jasmine?"

All Jasmine would say was "Park, Park"

Jackie had packed a picnic, she thought it would be nice to sit at the park and have lunch. Jackie was now two and a half months pregnant and her morning sickness had finally ceased, while she still had occasional bouts of nausea it was not nearly as bad as it had been for the past few weeks and so she was eager to leave the house and get some fresh air because she hadn't been able to for a while.

While the couple walked to the park Nick placed Jasmine on his shoulder

"Park" she said for the hundredth time.

Nick laughed "Yes Jasmine we're going to the park." He said.

When they rounded the corner and Jasmine saw the slide and the swings she went crazy.

"PARK, PARK, PARK" she exclaimed excitedly kicking her little feet right into Nick's shoulders.

"Ouch that hurts Jazz, calm down." Nick said chuckling.

Nick set her down and grabbed one of her hands while Jackie grabbed her other hand. They walked over to the slide, Jackie went up the stairs with her so she wouldn't fall while Nick waited at the bottom of the slide to catch her when she came down. Jasmine giggled happily when Nick caught her at the end of the slide.

"Slide, Slide" the baby giggled as she ran back to where Jackie was standing with an extended hand ready to once again help her up the stairs.

Jasmine continued going to down the slide for over half an hour.

"I'm getting hungry, what about you babe?" Nick finally asked Jackie.

"Me too." Jackie answered.

Nick smiled and picked up Jasmine while Jackie grabbed the picnic basket that she had set on the ground next to the slide. They walked over to a shady tree and sat down under it. Jackie rummaged in her purse for her little packets of baby wipes so they could wash their hands before they ate. While she was digging for them Jasmine stole Jackie's chap stick out of the purse.

"Jasmine give mommy back her chap stick." Jackie said.

Instead of giving it back Jasmine ran across the grass.

Jackie got up to chase her "come back here you little stinker" Jackie said.

Every time Jackie would get close to catching her, Jasmine would wave, say "bye-bye" and take off in the opposite direction.

Nick sat under the tree watching the chase and laughed hysterically. "You could help me Nick" Jackie said accusingly, she was nearly out of breath.

"No way, I am having way to much fun watching." Nick said.

Jackie gave him a dirty look.

"Why can't she just play with it?" Nick asked.

"Because the last time she got a hold of my chap stick she ate some of it." Jackie said, bending over trying to catch her breath.

"You better enjoy running while you still can, in a few months you won't be able to." Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah no kidding." Jackie said with a laugh.

She then took after Jasmine once again and after 5 more minutes of chasing her she finally caught her. She grabbed the chap stick from her hand and then picked her up and carried her back to the tree.

The family ate their lunch, and then Nick took Jasmine on the swings. After that the couple let Jasmine go down the slide a few more times before deciding that it was time to go home. During the walk home Nick again put Jasmine on his shoulders.

While they walked Jackie said "I still can't believe she stole my chap stick out of my purse."

"Yeah, talk about a crime of opportunity." Nick said with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

"Next time you bring her to the lab I'll print her, that way if she commits another crime she'll be in the system." Nick said, his grin growing wider.

Jackie laughed harder.

When they got home it didn't take Jasmine long to fall asleep for her nap. After she was asleep Nick poured two glasses of lemonade and then he and Jackie went outside to sit on the patio.

"It's beautiful out today." Jackie commented.

"Yeah it is, and it's so quiet and peaceful out here." Nick said.

Jackie nodded. Nick then grabbed her hand and the two of them sat there drinking their lemonade in a happy and content silence.

**The End**


End file.
